Sexy Retribution (CS two-shot)
by thatsmuchbetter
Summary: CS AU – Offering her help to her boyfriend's brother, Emma had no idea what she was getting herself into. Jealous!Killian. Smut alert.
1. Chapter 1

**Part 1/2**

He had no say in the matter. It was a done deal by the time he reentered the living room, where Emma and Liam were already working out the details.

Placing a six pack on the table, Killian handed one beer to his girlfriend before he sat on the couch beside her. No point in taking one for himself when he could share hers. Whatever the beverage, it always tasted better mixed with her sweet taste.

"What's going on?" He took a long pull on the drink, studying the exchanged looks between the pair.

"Your lass here kindly offered to be my date for the evening." Drawing a beer bottle out of the pack, Liam dipped the neck toward Emma in a toast. "You don't mind, right brother?"

Killian picked at the label on his bottle, his gut churning with an unfamiliar feeling. He was never the possessive type. Dozens of girls who had been in and out of his bed and life could testify to that.

"Why would I mind?" He bared his teeth in a false smile, glancing briefly at Emma. He couldn't blame his brother for accepting her offer. Who better to make an ex-girlfriend jealous than the gorgeous blonde by his side?

"Don't worry, I promise not to use my charms on her." Liam assured, bristling with an elder brother's confidence.

Killian smiled at his brother's arrogant assumption that he could have Emma if he only wanted. Sure, Liam had his appeal with the ladies, but it took more than a sharp pick-up line and a dazzling smile to win Emma over. He would know. It had taken him weeks just to convince her to go out with him.

"It's settled then," Emma scrubbed her hands on her jeans and stood. "I'll see you boys at six." A quick kiss to his lips and she was out the door.

 _Can't wait_ , Killian thought sarcastically. _Just can't wait._

…

Hearing the light knock on his bedroom door, Killian recognized to whom it belonged. He turned around to find Emma standing at his doorway. He looked her over, his gaze raking her from head to toe with a long pause on her dress. It was a cream-colored dress, in crinkle chiffon and above the knee length. The strapless style and her ponytail updo allowed full access to her bare-naked shoulders.

With his mouth damn near watering for her, he closed the distance between them. "You look stunning, Swan."

"Thanks," her gloss-slicked lips curled into a smile.

He was about to lean in for a kiss when she stopped him with a finger on his lips. "Don't. You'll smear my makeup."

He loved it when she lost her lipstick during a hot fucking session, seeing afterwards the pink stain of it all over his body - his lips, his neck, his cock...

Plenty of skilled beautiful women had managed to get him in the sack. But only Emma made him hard – as he was now becoming – without even laying a hand on him.

"Just a quick one." Open-mouthed, his lips hovered over hers, desperate for a taste.

"No." She smacked his chest, the word alone having the effect of a cold shower. "You'll ruin everything before dinner even started. Your guests will be here any minute now. And with _my_ lipstick, on _your_ lips, they'd either think I'm cheating on Liam with you, or that I'm not his girlfriend, but yours."

"But you are my girlfriend."

She didn't even have to say anything for him to know that he was being ridiculous.

Arms crossed, her head tilted to the side and a taunting smile lifted her lips. "Are you jealous Killian Jones?"

"Why would I be jealous?" He waved off the presumption with a roll of his eyes before he turned back into the room.

Looking in the mirror and fixing his collar, he could see her smile slowly spreading.

It was going to be a long evening.

…

Killian cursed the moment they sat around the rectangular dining table and he got to sit beside Anna. Now he'd have to endure her overly bubbling personality all through dinner. The only consolation was Emma sitting across from him, so at least he could enjoy her pretty face. Even if that meant he'd have to look at Liam's too.

Opening the bottle of wine that had been artfully arranged in the center of the table, Killian suggested they'd begin with a toast. Looking at the sisters and their boyfriends, he went on about drinking to old good friends. And while it was the truth – the brothers did meet Anna and Elsa back in England more than a decade ago – that wasn't why he initiated it. He simply needed a drink to calm his nerves.

After he finished filling Kristoff's glass, Killian moved to pour the blue-eyed girl one. "Where's your glass, love?"

"Oh, I don't know," with a timid smile on her face, Anna looked around the table.

"Here, have mine." Emma slid her glass toward Anna. "Liam and I can share."

Killian froze, his hand tightening with white-knuckled force on the bottle. Seeing another man tasting his girlfriend was a thought he couldn't bear.

"Is everything okay?" Anna asked.

"Everything's fine, love." Killian managed a tight smile, pouring the maroon-colored liquid into her glass.

…

As soon as they were done with the main course and the chatter began, Killian took the opportunity to lean back and admire his luscious girlfriend. Green-eyed, golden-haired, honey-skinned. She was hot as hell. And he was already picturing her spread out on his bedsheets, sobbing his name as he filled her to the hilt again and again. Until he got her alone, he was glad to be enjoying the view… well that was before she set her hand over Liam's.

With his gaze riveted to their linked fingers, Killian felt his entire body tensing.

Apparently Elsa, Liam's ex-girlfriend, was snuggling with her boyfriend and Emma decided to give the girl a taste of her own medicine.

On with the show, Emma leaned her head on her fake-boyfriend's shoulder, wrapping her hand around his arm and nuzzling his neck.

Killian gulped. Sharp possessiveness seized him, the need to claim her clouding his senses. "Emma," his voice came out rougher than intended. "Can you lend me a hand with the dessert?" With effort, he resisted the urge to scratch behind his ear. A habit he knew would give him away.

Lifting her head, Emma looked at him with dilated eyes. "Sure."

…

"Stop touching my brother." Killian hissed between clenched teeth, both hands on her chiffon covered breasts pinning her against the kitchen wall.

"I'm just trying to make it look believable…" Her voice trailed off when he reached beneath her skirt and his hand slid up her silken thigh. "Did you see her face? I think it's working."

"It's working alright, now quit it." His mouth dropped to her bare shoulder, sucking with bruising intensity on the luscious flesh.

"I thought you're not je… What are you doing?" Emma asked breathlessly, which only made him harder. "Fuck Killian. Your mouth…it needs to stop…"

He lifted his head and looked at her, a devilish smile tugging at his lips. "Well, you said no smearing," his thumb grazed her lower lip, his tongue tracing the curve of his.

"And you thought that a hickey would be a better idea?" She frowned, rubbing at her shoulder where his mouth had been a moment before.

"Relax," he bit out. "You can hardly see it." His gaze narrowed on the barely visible mark, circling it with his thumb. "Consider it as a warning." He pressed a soft kiss to the love-bitten skin before he backed up toward the kitchen counter.

Emma laughed. "A warning?"

Handing her a pile of dessert plates, he shot her a quelling look, which judging by her amused expression didn't impress her.

Plates in hands, she was about to leave the kitchen when he caught her by the arm. "I'm not kidding, cut the Oscar winning performance."

"Or what?" She smiled, her gaze challenging.

Pressing his lips to her ear, he whispered, "Or bear the consequences."

* * *

.

.

.

 **A/N: Next – Emma continues her naughty streak and Killian gets his sexy revenge. But what happens when Emma lets him in on a little secret?**

 **Happy once day everyone, crossing my fingers for some good CS moments in the finale :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Okay, wow this took me longer to write than I thought it would. I needed to take a few breaks since my keyboard caught fire a couple of times... if you know what I mean :P**

 **Anyways, I hope you'd think it was worth the wait. Thank you so much for the reviews/favs/follows. They are all very much appreciated! Now without further ado here comes the second part…**

* * *

 **Part 2/2**

Emma was enjoying this – keeping her boyfriend on the edge of his seat, leaving him no choice but to watch as she played the role of his brother's girlfriend with not much restraint.

At the slightest provocation Killian became skittish – jaw clenching, eyes narrowing, body moving restlessly. Knowing that she could affect him this way was a delightful revelation. As hot as he was, Killian was also cool and collected. Nothing seemed to get to him. But somehow she'd managed to get under his skin, and she had every intention to stay there.

While everyone sat on either one of the two couches in the living room, Killian chose the armrest. As if he were preparing to leap over the coffee table and drag her to the floor at any given moment.

Emma didn't mind letting her fingers play with Liam's wavy hair or caress his manly skin if it meant Killian's desire for her was growing hotter by the second. But when she got back from the bathroom and Liam pulled her to sit on his lap it was a tad too much. And even though she and Killian had never spoken of exclusivity, having another man's hands on her, felt plain wrong.

Then, the inevitable question arose.

"So how did the two of you meet?" Kristoff directed the question to her.

Her mind was blanking. Oh God. Liam had prepped her for this beforehand. But the unfamiliar touch on her waist and Killian's piercing gaze were stealing her focus.

She swore the room got warmer. A light mist of nervous perspiration bloomed on her skin. With all eyes on her, she finally pulled herself together. "We met at a sidewalk café near my office."

Only it wasn't Liam's made-up story she was telling. In her current state she was afraid she was going to fuck it all up. The truth however – minus one key factor – was much safer.

"I used to go there every day for lunch, so imagine my surprise when one day instead of my usual, a plate of burger and fries landed on my table. I didn't even get the chance to call the waitress and this handsome stranger was already joining me with my grilled cheese and onion rings. Apparently they mixed up our orders."

A few chuckles later, Killian cut in, "I hate to break it to you love, but knowing Liam, it was no coincidence. He probably paid the waitress off for a shot into your pants."

"That sounds like something you would do, brother." Liam shot back.

Fearing of being discovered, she glanced at Killian for just a brief moment. Not long enough to judge if there was any truth to his words. Either way, she was determined not to let it unsettle her.

"Anyways, by the end of lunch Liam asked me out, but I had to decline. He was a stranger after all." Emma smiled at the memory of surprise flashing through Killian's eyes when she turned him down. She also remembered her own surprise when not only his gaze hadn't wavered; it'd seemed to be sharpening at the risen challenge.

She loved that about Killian. The boldness. The persistence. The courage to go after the things he wanted without over-thinking the cost.

"But…" She wrapped one arm around Liam's shoulders. "He came back, day after day, until I agreed to go out with him."

Liam smiled softly at her, his hand at the small of her back. She looked into his eyes. They were almost the exact shade of blue as Killian's, but they lacked the ability to make her heart stop or her knees weak.

Their lips touched for a brief moment. It was merely a peck. A cinematic kiss between two actors, yet the sheer knowledge of her boyfriend watching made her gut knot. Thoughts of what he might do once he got his hands on her began to fill her mind and suddenly the evening seemed endless.

…

It was just the three of them again and Liam was commending her acting skills when Killian disappeared from the living room. He did it so quietly she almost failed to notice.

After exchanging a few words with Liam, they both stood. He retired to his bedroom upstairs and Emma turned to follow her boyfriend's trail. Her stilettos clicked across the living room, beating out a staccato rhythm that matched the pounding of her heart.

Sex with Killian was unpredictable. Never knowing what to expect, excitement thrummed through her every single time. And now more than ever.

She entered the dining room. With his back to her, he twisted off the cork of a fresh wine bottle and tossed it on the table. Choosing to drink straight from the bottle, he lifted it to his lips and drank. And though he must have heard her come in, he had yet to turn around.

"Aren't you going to offer me a drink?" she asked, waiting with bated breath for his response.

He turned to face her. The blue eyes she had avoided the last couple of hours were dark and smoldered with carnal intent. Her heart skipped at the scorching look he raked her with.

She needed that drink. Perhaps even two.

"Maybe," he finally spoke.

Emma wondered if he knew the impact his low, dripping-sex voice had on her.

She was going for the wine when he stretched his arm to keep it out of her reach, the curve of his delicious mouth etched with cruelty.

Eying her, he took another pull on the garnet liquid. His lips wrapped around the top, but his throat wasn't working on a swallow.

After he set the bottle down on the table behind him, he caught her face in his hands and kissed her. She parted her lips, the wine in his mouth seeping into hers and dripping from their joined lips. His mouth slanted across hers with a ferocity that left her breathless. Her toes curling and her body aching with hunger as their tongues danced and stroked in a hot, wine-wet kiss.

Getting lost in the moment, she almost didn't realize the trickling wine had reached her collarbone.

"My dress," she breathed, a hand stopping the red drops from reaching the cream-colored material.

He tugged gently on her blond ponytail to expose more of her throat. "I'll buy you a new one." His tongue slid upward along her neck, licking the wine off her skin.

"But I like this one..." she panted softly through parted lips, his tongue sending her mind straight to the gutter.

Stepping back to look at her, he caught his lower lip between even white teeth and scrubbed a hand over his whisker-rough jaw. He went around her and slid down the zipper at the back of her dress. The soft chiffon slithered down her body and puddled on the floor. "There, crisis averted." He whispered against the sensitive skin behind her ear.

She shuddered. Chill raced along her skin in a prickling wave.

With his arms wrapping her torso, he pressed her back to his front.

"Don't you want to move this upstairs?" She asked, the comfy bed that waited for them in his bedroom seemed awfully tempting.

He caught her wrist, pulling her hand back to feel his raging hard-on. "I can't move like this," he bit out, sounding furious, his breathing harsh against her ear.

Her pulse quickened, her muscles drawing tight. She knew what he wanted – to claim her right here, right now – and it made her cream in expectation.

One of his hands reached inside her animal-print strapless bra, cupping her breast. The other slid down her flat stomach and into the matching panties. He growled at the wet contact. "Did flirting with my brother turn you on?" he taunted softly, his questing fingers sliding through the silky moisture that slickened her folds to rub her clit. "Or maybe it was the thought of me desperate to fuck you?"

Fighting to reply, she gulped. "Just the latter."

"Good," he murmured, pushing two long fingers into her.

The sound that escaped her was drenched with need.

His fingers pierced her defenses with slow easy drives, sliding in to the knuckles then withdrawing to the tips.

Her head fell back to his shoulder, her muscles slackening as pleasure coursed through her veins.

"You're hot," his voice was rough with desire. "And so tight."

Hitching her up hard against him, he moved them closer to the table. She leaned forward, her palms pressed flat against the top surface.

His hands left her body for a second that lasted eternity to free her from her panties. Then his hand stroked up and down her spine. When it slid lower, she froze, every muscle tensing in anticipation of his touch going back to where she ached for it. Splaying his fingers, he reached between her spread legs from behind, parting her folds again and pushing through sensitive tissues. Knowing her body like the back of his hand, he found what he was looking for with little effort. His fingers twisted inside of her, pressing and rubbing that spot on her front wall. She writhed and moaned, arching into his exquisite touch.

"If this is your idea of retribution then – "

Before she finished his cock was breaching her entrance with a forceful thrust.

"Jesus!" She yelped, her eyes widening at him over her shoulder. "Give a girl a heads-up, will you?"

They had been dating for months now and she had grown accustomed to his size, but the element of surprise or was it his crudity that had her clawing at the white tablecloth.

"Sorry," he said, sounding completely unapologetic.

Bending his knees, he pushed the final few inches inside of her and stilled. Every shuddering breath she took made her feel how deep he was. She heard the rustle of his vest and shirt. A moment later both items were on the floor.

Emma reached behind her to grip his hip. Feeling the denim fabric of his pants, she realized he'd only bothered to unbutton the two lower buttons of his jeans, just enough to spring his dick free.

He pulled his heavy cock from her in a slow, slick glide, only to slam home hard and fast.

"Fuck." Falling to her forearms, she bit her lip. He was hard as steel. And the caveman thing was so sexy it set her libido on fire.

"Shh…" Killian shushed, restraining her hips, his grip firm yet gentle. He nudged her leg with his knee, making her widen her stance and spread her legs further apart. Unhooking her bra, he tossed it aside – leaving her with just a pair of high heels. With his warm hands on her breasts, he clutched her to his bare chest. "Do you want my brother to come and find us like this? Me riding you in all your naked glory?"

She shook her head, though she wasn't sure why. Wrapped up in her pleasure, she didn't care who heard or saw her. The only thing that mattered was Killian and how he was making her feel.

"Good. Now let me help you zip that pretty mouth of yours." One hand cupped her cheek, drawing her face to the side. His thumb brushed the corner of her mouth, parting her lips. As he began to move, he put his mouth over hers to muffle her plaintive moans. She held onto his arm, her hand tightening around his wrist with each thrust.

He fucked her with perfect rhythm. Withdrawing partway, then gliding to the hilt. With relentless drives he worked her body to a relaxed state so that she took him more easily, so her soft protests turned into moans of pleasure.

Reaching between her thighs and scissoring his fingers, he pressed and rubbed around her clit. Her walls quivered around him. She was so close to coming she could taste it.

But then, and as if on purpose he slowed down to an ever so slow, tormenting pace.

Deliberately inciting him, she undid her ponytail and threw her hips back to him.

The response was almost immediate. Fingers thrusting in her long golden hair that now fell down in waves around her shoulders. He massaged her scalp before he grabbed a handful of blond locks and pulled. "You know what I like."

Killian was struggling to rein himself in – the strained voice, the tension in his body, the rapid tempo of his breathing, all giving him away.

He flexed inside her, stretching her delectably and teasing nerve endings she forgot she possessed. "More," she begged, needing release.

Refusing to gratify, he let go of her hair and pulled free of her clinging warmth. "I too know what you like."

…

Holding the neck of the bottle in one hand and whipping the tablecloth off with the other, Killian jerked his head toward the black glass dining table. His desire needed not any explanation.

Emma climbed on the table and lay on her back in the middle of it, watching him step out of his shoes and pants.

He came toward her, with nothing but a pair of boxers and a bottle of wine. In a riveting display of rippling abdominal muscles and powerfully veined biceps, he got up on the table and straddled her hips. He slid his free hand behind her head and urged her up, pouring the cool red liquid into her mouth until it spilled out. Before she got the chance to swallow; his lips sealed over hers with an even more intense hunger than he'd displayed earlier. It felt like some sort of a feral claim, a demand that she surrender to him completely. Propped on her elbows, she eventually caved to the force of his kiss and lay back down.

When one knee lodged between her thighs, she widened the spread of her legs of her own volition, making room for him to settle where she needed him most.

As his tongue moved along her throat to her breast, licking and fluttering over a tightly puckered nipple, she thought she might orgasm. His mouth moved across to the neglected nipple, tending it quickly before he hurried lower. Usually he took his time with them, with her… his urgency and haste told her how hot with lust and jealousy he was.

Splaying his hands on her inner thighs, he held her open and nuzzled against her mound. Electricity raced across her skin. She fisted his hair in her hand, tugging hard. "Killian…"

He looked up at her, smiling. As if he was getting off on the knowledge she was absolutely defenseless when he put his mouth on her. His wickedly skilled tongue had the ability to drive her insane. It could make her sob out his name within just a few minutes. Her stomach quivered and her clit pulsed with need. She released the sweat-dampened roots of his hair, her arm dropping back to her side. And with that thump she turned her body over to his devoting care.

…

Killian blew a warm stream of air over her clit and she whimpered. He halted, making her wait. Her body was strung so tight she thought she might snap. And right when she was about to scream, he stroked the flat of his tongue across her.

"I pictured you just like this at dinner." He tasted her again. "Every bite I took, I imagined it's this sweet delicacy."

Griping her hips, he surrounded the tender knot with his lips and fluttered his tongue over it.

When she was on the verge of climaxing she bucked into his kiss. And then he decided to stop, leaving her unsatisfied, unsated, unpleased.

"Dammit," she reached a hand between her thighs, intending to achieve her much needed release.

He caught her wrist, then the other, dragging them over her head. "Not yet."

"You're driving me crazy, Killian." She grumbled, writhing helplessly beneath him.

"Well it's only fair since you drove me crazy all evening."

She looked up at him, his eyes were dark and hard with something she couldn't quite figure out.

…

Looking into his girlfriend's lust-darkened green eyes, Killian knew he was being rough on her. But he was not going to give in to her pleas anytime soon. As long as he had her like this – craving his body and touch – she was his and no one else's.

When he got off the table, he grabbed the bottle of wine. He tilted it toward her in silent inquiry, but she shook her head. He took a gulp and then arranged her for his pleasure, with her hips at the edge of the glass surface.

He took off his boxers, angling his thick length at her entrance. His dick was so hard it hurt. Stroking it through her folds, up and down, he nudged her distended clit with every pass.

"Killian please. No more teasing."

His mouth curved wickedly. She was about to get exactly what she was asking for.

He filled her with a roll of his hips, watching as she arched her neck and closed her eyes.

The way she felt around him, tight, hot and moist, made him growl. He grabbed her hips and lifted them into his thrusts. Her hands gripped the end of the table and her eyelids lifted to watch him move.

Emma was oddly quiet... but the heavy breathing and the fevered brightness of her eyes, both betrayed her aching need.

Holding still at the deepest point, he grinded her onto him, working her hips in tight circles against his pelvis. With the first spasm he felt around him, he ceased all movement.

She didn't say anything this time but when he pulled out he could see she'd almost reached her breaking point – a hand covering her eyes, her body trembling and her lips parting for an audible exhalation.

"Turn around," he ordered, a hand on her hip encouraging her to flip to her stomach. "I'm going to make you come so hard you'd wake the entire neighborhood."

Since she looked like she was going to fall apart any moment now, he was surprised when her hand closed tight on his arm to stop him. "Wait, I want to look at you." She said softly, drawing a shaky breath.

"Look at me?"

"Yes." Their gazes locked. "Why does that surprise you?"

"Well you didn't seem too eager to look at me all through dinner..." his fingers trailed up and down her arm and his eyes followed the movement.

There was a short pause, as if his tone – that lacked any shred of sarcasm – made her contemplate her words.

"If I had, then everybody would have known whom is it I'm really in love with."

His fingers stilled and his gaze jerked back to her. She was in love with him?

Since the moment they met he felt a special connection to her. Something he'd never felt before for any other woman. He just had no idea if she felt the same.

"What did you just say?"

"Come on Killian, I'm dying here. Fuck now. Talk later."

"And what if I don't want to fuck you?"

Emma looked confused. With dilated green eyes, she opened her mouth to speak, but no words came out. Her gaze swept over his face, as if she were searching the hidden meaning in his words.

He pressed his lips to hers, to stem any further inquiry. Instead, saying with his body and touch what he knew better than to say with words.

With his hands cradling her neck, he pulled her to sit. He then gripped the back of her thighs and hefted her up. His body was damp with perspiration, but she didn't seem to care. Kissing him, she wrapped her slender arms around his neck and pressed her breasts against his chest.

He had made love to her before. But neither one of them straight-out called it that. They referred to it as some sort of lazy sex, usually on their third or fourth round when they were both too drowsy for anything else. Secretly, he loved those quiet moments inside of her more than anything.

…

Emma was glad to be held because her knees went weak.

Moving to one of the dining chairs, Killian settled with her straddling him.

The kiss he reciprocated was soft yet passionate, relaying so much more than lust and desire.

With their lips still joined, Emma slid onto his magnificent rock-hard cock. He groaned, the low sound vibrating against her breasts.

He broke the kiss, their gazes meeting. She brushed his sweat-soaked bangs away from his forehead. The admiration in his eyes flowed through her in a warm rush of pleasure.

They were going easy on each other, neither of them in a rush.

"I can't take this anymore." She was so damn worked up she could barely move, knowing the slightest touch could set her off.

"Neither can I." He admitted.

With his hands gripping her buttocks, he pressed her to him and nibbled the same spot on her shoulder he'd marked just a few hours ago. The intense feeling of possession was now welcomed more than ever.

She climaxed with a low moan, the pleasure tearing through her senses with a force she never knew she could withstand. Her body was wracked by violent shudders, her toes curling painfully into the floor.

Killian cursed as she rippled around him. Joining her, he jerked violently with every wrenching spurt. His hands wrapped her body, clutching her to him and holding her still.

…

"So how long have you been keeping it a secret?" Killian was the first to break the comfortable silence.

"All along." She watched his blue eyes glisten at her words. "Did you really bribe the waitress to give me your order just so you could get into my pants?"

"What kind of man do you think I am?" A dark brow arched and he gave her that look she never knew what it meant. "Of course I did." The emergence of a devilish smile answered her question and she couldn't help but return a playful roll of her eyes. "But that's not why I'm with you now." He said softly, twirling a strand of blond hair between his fingers.

"I know."

His brows rose. "You do?"

She nodded and bared her teeth in a knowing smile. "You totally blew your cover tonight."

Killian chuckled. In the silent house she heard it loud and clear and the sound tightened her chest. He took her hand, placing it over his heart. She felt its strong beat against her palm. A heart that – she now knew – beat for her alone. Just as hers had been in his keeping from the moment they met.

"Well I'm glad I did." His voice and eyes were soft with unspoken meaning.

 _So am I,_ she thought as she pushed her fingers into his dark hair, pressing her lips to his in a long hard kiss. _So am I._


End file.
